swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble
Nobles at Large Members of the noble class use their intelligence and natural charisma to make their way in the galaxy. From true royalty to elected officials, military commanders to crime lords, traders, merchants, ambassadors, holovid starts, and influential corporate magnates, character types who appear in the noble class are varied and numerous. Some bring honor to the name. Others are sly, treacherous, and dishonorable to the core. With a winning smile, a golden tongue, a powerful message, or a knack for making compromises, the noble commands respect, makes friends, and inevitably influences people. Exploits Most nobles wind up in dangerous situations because of something they believe in or because their job calls for it. Others hope to use their negotiating talents to navigate a course through the troubles around them, or seek to find profit in the troubles of others. Whatever their initial motivations, nobles usually wind up taking to a cause and a goal that sustains them through the roughest missions. An adventuring noble might be a senator’s aide, a free trader, a diplomat, a true prince or princess, or an outlaw lieutenant. nobles often feel responsible for others, though some consider themselves to be better than those around them. Characteristics The noble fosters feeling of good will and honesty, or at least the illusion of such, to succeed. Where other classes shoot first, the noble starts out asking questions and hopes to finish by negotiating a deal. The noble believes she can be more effective with words and deeds than with violence, though some draw a blaster when push comes to shove. The noble is more comfortable in civilized regions of space, where law and order have some meaning. Of all the classes, nobles have the best diplomatic and bargaining skills. They’re good talkers, negotiators, and bluffers. They have a knack for inspiring others, and they make good leaders. Background Nobles come to their profession in a variety of ways. Altruistic nobles believe it is their duty and responsibility to serve and lead. More selfish nobles seek the fame, wealth, and power often associated with the positions they aspire to. Power-hungry nobles take advantage of the system and wind up helping others only to help themselves. The halls of power are calling. How the noble answers can make all the difference. Examples of Nobles Leia Organa, Padm&eactue; Amidala, Bail Organa, Talon Karrde, Jabba the Hutt, Chancellor Valorum, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Noble Class Traits Nobles have the following game statistics: Abilities Charisma is undoubtedly the noble’s most important ability score, as the noble’s skill at interacting with others and projecting a sense of confidence are crucial for his or her success. Wisdom and Intelligence form the basis of other important Skills, so these ability scores are also significant. Hit Points Nobles begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 18 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, nobles gain 1d hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Nobles gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +1 class bonus to your Reflex Defense, and a +2 class bonus to your Will Defense. Skills Nobles start with 6 + their Intelligence modifier in trained skills chosen from the following class skills: Deception, Gather Information, Initiative, Knowledge (taken individually), Perception, Persuasion, Pilot, Ride, Treat Injury, Use Computer. Starting Feats At 1st level, you gain the following bonus feats: [[Linguist]] Weapon Proficiency (pistols, simple weapons) Bonus Feats At each even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, …), you gain a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and you must meet any prerequisites (if any) for that feat: Armor Proficiency (light), Cybernetic Surgery, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Linguist, Melee Defense, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Surgical Expertise, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons, rifles), Weapon Finesse. Talents At 1st level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, (3rd, 5th, 7th, …), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You may choose a talent from any tree you wish, but you must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Credits A 1st-level noble starts play with 3d4 × 400 credits. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Heroic Classes Category:Core Rules